What Christmas is all About
by DesignedtoEat8
Summary: In Konoha, no one knows what Christmas is, except for Gai. What happens when he sends all the teams on a Christmas mission to find out what's the meaning of Christmas?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: This is my first fic to be put in here. Please go easy on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Christmas or Naruto would be already finish because of my lazy self.**

**Summary: In Konoha, no one knows what Christmas, except for Gai. What happens when he sends all the teams on a Christmas mission to find out what's the meaning of Christmas? Worst, what happens when Sasuke's brother shows up? **

**What's Christmas all about**

The morning was set yet the sun had not risen. It was 3:00 a.m. Now, who would we expect the mostly to be up that early in the morning; well we would think of Gai of course. But wait, he wasn't outside in the morning training. That's a puzzle.

Surprisingly, Gai-yes Konoha's #1 Beautiful Green Beast with Lee, The Gai that could be stronger than Kakashi- was in his messy room filled with multiple notes of beating his eternal rival, Kakashi, thinking the next great plan he had in his mind.

After a few minutes later, he got up and walked passed his 4 calendars. Suddenly he paused. Something had caught his eye. He turned around slowly and smiled brightly. The word appeared to him in his mind: Christmas.

'This is going to be the best plan I've ever thought of.' Gai thought happily.

_To be continued..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: That was short chapter and I know Christmas is not here yet. I just felt like typing. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hi readers, I'm back from the final exams and the war between my family using the comp!

Thank you for all your reviews! Here are the answers.

Sacred-aliance: Thanks but I'm still thinking of Gai's plot so it's going to be long when I update about his plan.

Cheshire in My Grave: Thanks! I enjoy that you're reading this fic. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Cliffhangers just happen.

Cherz: Thanks! My stories always turn out short whenever I write during lectures during school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Note: There will be dumb flashbacks that will be pointless.

* * *

Chapter 2: Emergency Part I

While smiling happily, Gai was walking his way to his most pride student's neighborhood. After thinking over and over about his plan, he was ready to spread his news about a mission set for his team and Kakashi's.

"Gai-sensei!" called Lee. "What has brought you here?"

"Lee, my youthful student!" Gai replied. "I have come up with another brilliant plan! Go and tell the news to your youthful teammates!"

"Yosh!" Lee called before taking off to Tenten's.

"Tenten! Wake up! Gai-sensei has an important announcement to make!"

"...Lee?" said brunette as she opened her eyes slowly. "It's 3:45 in the morning! Go back to sleep."

"But Tenten, it is an emergency!"

"Hmm-hmm." replied Tenten as she went back to sleep.

"Tenten! Gai-sensei needs our help!"

"... I know, I'll tell Neji!"

Tenten POV

Great, Lee woke me up and whenever someone wakes me up and leave my room, I wake up. Oh no, did he just say there was an emergency?

_Normal POV_

_Flashback_

_"Lee! I got your call. What's the emergency?" said Tenten. _

_"We need your help! Give us your weapons!"_

_"What? You think that I'm going to give you MY WEAPONS! MY PRECIOUS WEAPONS!"_

_"B-but Tenten, Gai-sensei and I need your help! It's an emergency!"_

_"I'm not going to give you MY weapons! They'll get contagious by you!" yelled Tenten backing away._

_"Okay. Can I have your oven?"_

_"Oh, sure! I'll be back!"_

_Tenten comes back holding an oven. Well, it was Neji holding the oven. _

_"Here Lee!" She said._

_"Tenten, great! Now, can you lend your shampoo?"_

_"No!"_

_"It's an EMENGENCY! We need help!"_

_"...Err...can I go now?" Neji interrupted._

_"We need help!"_

_"Bah! You and Gai-sensei can handle it!"_

_"B-but!"_

_"See ya."_

_10 minutes later..._

_Ding-Dong!_

_A person asked, "Does Miss Tenten live in this residence mam?"_

_"Yes, I'm here."_

_"Due the incident on the street just 17 blocks away from here, you owe the5 restaurants listed below this amount of money. Reminder: cash only."_

_"..." Tenten was stunned. What did she do to deserve this? "Lee..." She muttered as her anger began to rise.

* * *

_

"_This is shit. Why did this have to be the only job available to pay enough money in 5 weeks? Curse you Hyuuga Neji."_

_"What was that Tenten, or maid?"_

_"Grrr."_

_Yes this was happening. Tenten was working as a maid for 5 weeks in the Branch household because of the incident of her oven being burnt and broken and the fire that burned the5 restaurants plus the people that were injured. While she was hell, Neji was simply smirking._

_Lee, well, was paid to not annoy Neji with his youth talking. Gai had enough money for himself._

_Flashback End_

"Lee! Matte!"

* * *

"Neji! Wake up!" yelled both Lee and Tenten.

"Where's Neji? I thought this would be his room." said Lee.

"Hmm. Maybe he's in the restroom." suggested Tenten.

Both of them could hear water rushing from the bathroom therefore Lee walked in not even bothering to knock.

Fortunately, it was just a maid bathing a dog.

"Excuse me. Do you know where is Neji is?" Tenten asked.

"He's in the garden. I'm just washing up his dog." she replied.

"Neji has a dog!" Tenten laughed.

"Yes. It was given to him by one of the contestants competing in a contest run by the Main household."

"...What kind of contest?" asked Tenten hoping to scoop up some blackmail.

"A contest for-"

"A contest for none of your business Tenten." appeared Neji as he walked in.

'Damn.' cursed the brunette inside her head.

"You don't know?" Lee started. "They're competing for Neji's future wife."

POW!

Lee was knocked out.

"HAhaha! Oh my God! You're getting married."

Neji glared at her. "Why are you two here?"

"Lee said it was an emergency so I followed him and here he was." she replied.

"Gai-sensei needs our help!" Lee woke.

"I thought you were knocked out. Whatever."

"You're wasting my time." Neji said as he went out his room.

"Neji, wait? Remember last time when we said it was an emergency?"

Flashback 

Tenten was dusting up the Branch household in the living room as Neji enjoyed taunting. Not only that but also Lee didn't say anything about youth during training. At this time period, fate was good. 

Flashback End 

"Ok. That's different. Just please help us." said Tenten showing her big puppy eyes to Neji.

_To be continue..._

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the slow update! I'll try to do better. Please review! 


End file.
